


Early Morning

by dandywarholic



Series: Quiet Light [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, actually works in a way, au where izaya and shizuo live together, but like, here me tf out its cute and ill die for it, is romantic manipulation a tag, shizuos tired and izaya is a lot, they just live together and sleep in the same bed and know each others tooth paste brands and-, they swear theyre not boyfriends tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandywarholic/pseuds/dandywarholic
Summary: “You’re bleeding onto the tile.”It got Shizuo to look down too, pulling his hands up. They were bleeding. From where, he wasn’t sure. The shock of an injury was always a little disorienting when he didn’t realize it. He investigated, and it looked like his fingertips were a bit sliced up from the breaking of plastic, then he had a slice along his hand. No shards lodged in anything. The glass sparing him from how it smashed. He looked down further to make sure he wasn’t missing anything.“You really don’t feel it, do you.”--Shizuo and Izaya are almost boyfriends and it just works, alright.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Quiet Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660366
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Early Morning

The beeping of a sad coffee machine being too tired by the jabbing of fingers. It cried silently as it started to get thrashed against the counter.

“Come on, come on, _come on, come on.”_

Irritation in Shizuo’s voice grated higher as the fussing continued. The beeping stopped all together once the buttons got pressed hard enough to crack the capable plastic.   
Then there was a sigh of resignation.   
Then a yell as he picked the machine up and smashed it into the ground. It broke too easily, the shatter a quick crunch against the tile. 

It was early morning. Shizuo’s breathing was low, his shoulders tightened as he stared down at the destruction he just made. His fingers ached for more. Another snap away from pulling the cupboard from the wall and forcing the broken coffee pot into a finished grave felt too appetizing. But with how quickly his anger came, the quicker it left.

He was starting to mourn it, actually. Felt bad for the amount of work that went into making the object, that if he was maybe more patient with it the situation could have been avoided. He thought he was done with small fits like this. Exhaustion weighed behind his eyes.

“Isn’t it a little early in the morning to be taking your rage out on something so defenseless?” 

Shizuo snapped his head to where Izaya stood, startled. He didn’t hear him walk in. The site of him reigniting irritation.

He was dressed comfortably with his arms crossed. His black hair was slightly askew and he looked groggy around his eyes. Shizuo felt a small sting of guilt for waking him.

“It was new too. I guess being so thick headed must be difficult to figure out technology. I’ll be sure to get one with fewer buttons this time.” 

He no longer felt guilty.

“Shut up.”

Izaya had been scowling in annoyance but in an instant it curled into a mean smirk. 

“I suppose it makes sense. _I’m_ not even a morning person. How you don’t destroy half the apartment every day is beyond me. I congratulate your God-like self restraint.”

Shizuo just stared, fighting back further rage. His fingers itched to let go. To grab that cupboard like he wanted to and throw it at Izaya instead. A low growl bubbling in his chest as he watched him. Teeth receded in a frustrated grit.

Izaya’s eyes glanced down. 

“You’re bleeding onto the tile.”

It got Shizuo to look down too, pulling his hands up. They were bleeding. From where, he wasn’t sure. The shock of an injury was always a little disorienting when he didn’t realize it. He investigated, and it looked like his fingertips were a bit sliced up from the breaking of plastic, then he had a slice along his hand. No shards lodged in anything. The glass sparing him from how it smashed. He looked down further to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“You really don’t feel it, do you?” Izaya questioned.

Shizuo didn’t want to answer that either, had a feeling it was going to run him into another joke.

It wasn’t amusement on his face, but a short twist of disgust. It wiped clear quickly and Izaya left his spot to leave the room.

He grumbled and went to leave too, needing to go to the bathroom to patch himself up. None of these wounds were deep but it was starting to bleed a lot. 

“Damn it.” He was about to take a step out of the combined kitchen into the living room.

“Stop.” Izaya hissed. And Shizuo paused for a moment.

Then he didn’t.

“I said stop.” Izaya scolded again. Coming fully from the corner, irritation deep in his expression so far it was satisfying. He had the first aid kit in his hands. “You’d think for being so simple minded you’d be able to follow direct orders. Aren’t you a glorified guard dog?” 

“I don’t take orders from you.”

His irritation flicked into a grin. “So you admit to being a simple minded guard dog?” 

Shizuo gritted his teeth. “Fuck you.” 

Izaya just hummed in amusement as he approached. Shizuo didn’t realize that he did in fact listen. His feet planted on the tile a step before the carpet.  
The blood from his injuries dripped onto the black tile.

“You were about to get blood on the carpet.” 

And even though it was a scold, it wasn’t a usual one. Absent of really anything. A simple fact of truth. That he was going to get blood on the carpet. And when Izaya approached Shizuo it wasn’t hostile, and when he pressed his palm against Shizuo’s chest it wasn’t hostile either. It somehow was able to force him to obey. Take steps back until Izaya had him up against the counter.  
He stupidly had his injured hands still out. Almost offered. Expression as plain as Izaya’s.  
Izaya set the kit down and opened it up. Brought out what he needed. 

“Wash the blood off.”

And the demand made him obey again. He took a step away and turned to the sink to wash the blood. It revealed a couple more cuts he didn’t know he had gathered.   
When he properly finished, he went to grab a towel but Izaya already had one ready. He took Shizuo’s hands and pressed it against his wounds. The cloth dried the water and soaked in the fresh blood, staining the white red. When Izaya let go, Shizuo took over, keeping the wounds covered.  
He had gauze, bandaids, and alcohol. All expertly applied to his hands. Patched up each wound, the blood that previously set on seeping into the carpet now was restricted under bandages. Locked away to seal the bleeding and force it to heal.  
The entire time Izaya’s focus was clear. His eyes still expressing exhaustion from the early hours. If it were later in the day he knew the man would be chatting up insults and stupid humor. Hell, he wondered if he’d do this for him at all. It made his heart flutter in a way it wasn’t supposed to- Which was… Stupid.

There were reasons why he was here with him in an intimate space, but this usually wasn’t one of them. To be caught by surprise by Izaya Orihara wasn’t entirely uncommon. He couldn’t try to understand him, he wouldn’t want to understand him. But for some reason this intimacy felt different than the normal physical attraction, and different than the mind games he loved to play.

And when Shizuo dipped down and kissed him, Izaya seemed genuinely caught off guard.

His bandaged hands went and held Izaya’s face to keep him where he wanted him. Kissing him again. Felt as the other eased into it. His own hands coming to reach up and pull Shizuo closer. To let Shizuo move his hand into that black hair. Kissing him again. And again.

Between one he got to hear Izaya give a soft “Shizu.” Like a small plea. Like he hadn’t expected this outcome or something. Had he not? It seemed unlikely.

They moved tighter. And when they moved tighter their kisses became open mouthed and a little heavier. Izaya inviting Shizuo’s tongue into his mouth with the aggression that passion usually cursed him with. That got Shizuo moving to pin Izaya against the counter. Izaya broke the kiss to hop himself into the surface smoothly. His legs spread to welcome Shizuo in between them. He gripped the counter tightly, feeling his fingers cracking the slurried wood underneath the vinyl, forcing himself to ease before he actually snapped it. Izaya was pliant and smooth. Rolling his body with precise action that drove Shizuo mad. His arm wrapped around Izaya’s waist to keep him in his control. The other man’s hands filling themselves with Shizuo’s collar and the gold of Shizuo’s hair. 

He tasted like his regular cinnamon toothpaste. Slightly spicy, radiating his chaotic energy even when it came to his simple hygiene. Huh. He wondered how long Izaya has been awake, then.

With how Shizuo practically had his tongue down his throat, it was amazing how Izaya was able to properly break the kiss. 

“Mm, hold on.” He breathed out. 

Shizuo pulled away, his brow pulled tight. 

He slid his perfect hands down Shizuo’s body, catching on folds of his uniform. He only could watch him as he slid further down and put his palm against Shizuo’s groin. It startled him enough to choke on a breath. Oddly daring. Izaya’s eyes were dull in concentration as he twisted his angle and reached into Shizuo’s pocket.  
To pull out Shizuo’s cell phone. Shizuo only watched as Izaya flipped it in his hand to stare into the small screen to read the time. Then just to set it down on the counter.

“I need to go.”

_Huh?_

Izaya’s body slacked with disinterest. Like he wasn’t absolutely stunning with his cheeks flushed and body languid. The clothes he wore were just a little loose on him, allowing Shizuo to see his pronounced collar bone the way his head tilted. 

“Where are you going."

Izaya sighed and leaned back a little, letting Shizuo’s arm hold his weight. 

“I’ve got people to meet, Shizu. I enjoy spending more of my time with civilized creatures.” 

Shizuo narrowed his eyes.

“Plus, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Izaya held up the phone to show Shizuo the time. 

6:03 AM

He had to meet Tom at 6:30. 

Izaya kept his concentration on Shizuo’s expression, clearly reading his thoughts. Hated when he did that. 

Ultimately, he was right; he had to let go.

“It’d be troublesome having to tell a customer that I was brutally ravaged by a thoughtless beast, making me late. Arriving unkept and a mess.” It was purred out, his head tilting again. His back arched to get comfortable in the grip that almost started to let go. The darkened eyes of Izaya Orihara staring into his soul. Inviting him with a complaint.

A terribly backwards invite.

“Tch.” Shizuo looked him over. His body language was persuasive. Even his lips gently parted and eyes narrowed in a feigned curiosity--a sense of knowing behind it. Specifically digging at a place in Shizuo’s mind that would love to say yes. To say fuck it and take him right there on the counter first thing in the morning just to make him late for his BS appointment. Disrupt whatever corrupt bullshit he was going to get himself into.  
So he leaned in and without complaint Izaya met him, kissing deeply. Izaya’s fake disapproval completely wiped away like it wasn’t there in the first place. The attitude crunched up as easily as the buttons on that coffee maker.

Then Shizuo pulled away completely. If Izaya’s grip on him was strong it didn’t make a difference. It was easy to take a step back and smile. Recover from a pleasant make out with a thumb wiping saliva off his mouth.

“You’re right, I wouldn’t want to be late for work. People who are late for work for such trivial reasons are scum.” Shizuo said with a biting smirk.

He wanted Izaya to look absolutely disappointed. Or frustrated, or anything except what look he was giving him. His brow was raised but his eyes were calm. His lips pursed, puffy and reddened from how Shizuo abused them with his own. Somehow looking erotic with such a simple expression.

“Okay.” Was all he said and he hopped down from the counter, but when he passed him he flashed a tiny smirk. 

Shizuo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“ _Hey.”_ Shizuo called after him. “What was that?” 

Izaya didn’t respond as he disappeared into the shared bedroom. 

_Huh??_

Did he step into a game without knowing? He was supposed to win that by defeating his reverse psychology. Why did it seem like he lost? What the fuck?   
Shizuo ran his hand over his face and grimaced. How he found himself with such an insufferable man- he couldn’t explain. He didn’t understand him. He didn’t want to understand him, god damn it. 

“ _Izaya!”_ He barked from where he stood.

“I hear you, I hear you. No need to shout.” The man said as he left the bedroom, fully clothed in his day to day. His jacket getting fixed around the cuffs. His hair brushed into its normal fix. With his expression dormant, sometimes he looked like a normal person. He guessed that could be said about himself too. “What do you need to know, Shizu?”

“What was that smile for.” 

Izaya looked at him like he was being ridiculous. Intending to gas light him, he knew he was. “You’re getting worked up over a smile? Ah, Shizu. I really worry about you. Well, I have somewhere to be. So I’ll catch you later.” 

His feet kept planted for the amount of time that it took for Izaya to make it to the door. Then he decided to finally animate himself. 

“ _Izaya.”_ His teeth gritted in an anger that bubbled from his stomach to his chest. The familiar way of it expressing into his violence running through every muscle- Finding it hard to control. 

He hated it when he played damn _games.  
_ Izaya was out the door and Shizuo pulled the door open to catch up to him.

“Wait-“ He called out as he was hit with confusion. The fit stalling as he looked around the empty entrance to their apartment. The concrete stairs leading down to the pavement void of the man he swore he despise. The greenery mixed gravel looked just as nice as it did. The neighbors plants looked as normal as theirs. He looked upward on the chance that he climbed up on the roof. But he wasn’t there either. 

“Tch… I’ll kill him.”

He closed the door. He looked down at the handle and it had crushed in his grasp.  
Two things broken this morning and it wasn’t even 8am.  
Shizuo sighed and stepped back.   
Looked at the poor door handle. Looked to the poor destroyed coffee maker on the ground. Then he begrudgingly grabbed a dust pan and a trash bag to clean up his mess. Slow and tired, missing half the shards that Izaya will undoubtedly complain about later.

He was 10 minutes late and grumpy. He was tired too. He hadn’t gotten his coffee. Tom sensed it immediately and was kind enough to stay quiet, invite him to go to a nearby cafe before Shizuo freaks out over some undeserving person.  
Yet even when the caffeine cleared his brain the mood didn’t dissipate. Izaya’s coy smirk weighed heavy on his mind. It was such a small action but it felt like it unraveled his entire morning. What did it mean? How had he gotten his way? And after such a kind interaction? He fixed his hands, he didn’t need to do that. Did he plan that? Hm… How would he have planned that? It was Izaya. He could smell the manipulation on his finger tips, tasted it in the air.   
  


This was so stupid.   
  


“What’s gotten into him?” Vorona plainly asked Tom like Shizuo wasn’t standing there next to her. 

But to be fair, he nearly crushed a man with a radiator because he was complaining about his wife.

Shizuo tipped his sunglasses to his face and tried to shut his mind. Trying to relax the anger that started to itch at his fingertips. 

Tom just shrugged.

“Relationship problems?” She brazenly asked.

That forced him to choke on a breath. 

“ _No.”_ And the words felt fake on his lips.

Tom and her looked at each other and Shizuo searched his vest for a smoke. Izaya’s smirk didn’t leave his mind all day.

* * *

Izaya slid his jacket over his shoulders and off to hang it on the hook. His body slumping back in a resigned exhaustion. Unusual for him, but not unseen.  
Shizuo watched him from the kitchen, sipping on a glass of milk. The cup worried about getting warm with the heat of Shizuo’s strong hands. His shades covered his eyes despite it being long since his shift ended, and pointless at night. He didn't care.

It took a second or two before Izaya noticed he was being watched, his blasé expression firming cautious. It was quick to turn into a smile.

“Oh, Shizu. You’re home.” 

Shizuo didn’t reply, just drank his milk. 

Izaya’s smile further curled. “Ah, no no. What you’re supposed to say is, ‘Welcome home, darling! How was work?’” He approached the kitchen where Shizuo stood. “Maybe even give me a welcome home kiss on my cheek. Tell me how much you missed me and how you were thinking about me _all day.”_ And the last part lulled heavy with sarcasm.

Shizuo set his cup away and walked up to Izaya calmly. It was a certain level of glower that Shizuo had managed to radiate, but Izaya seemed unperturbed. Looking up to him before Shizuo finally acted. Grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. His black shirt bunched up in his strong hand, probably irreversibly stretching the fabric.

He didn’t react, but his agitation was clear in his smile. His hands gripped tight on Shizuo’s arm that lifted him like he was a stick.

“What’s this about?” He gripped tighter.

“You know what this is about.” 

Izaya rolled his eyes. “I couldn’t possibly guess. The inner workings of your pea sized brain is beyond me.” 

Shizuo raised his fist.

“Ah, domestic violence! You really are a monster!” 

That made him stall, his anger getting swallowed by that thought. Then he scowled again.

“We aren’t dating.”

And Izaya looked smug. “You were thinking about me all day weren’t you.” And the way he said it was off topic and shocking enough to get Shizuo to blank his expression.

“ _That doesn’t mean we’re-“_

“You were, weren’t you?” 

Shizuo couldn’t say it aloud. 

Then the realization slowly hit him. 

He narrowed his eyes at Izaya’s sly grin. And he dropped him.

“If you wanted me to think about you, you didn’t have to do that.” 

Izaya hummed as he fixed his shirt. “It was the most successful, wasn’t it. You’re beginning to become predictable. You're not going to start thinking you're human, are you?” 

Shizuo stared at him and straightened. He fixed his shades on his eyes again. It was so stupid how Izaya would think sometimes. As if manipulation was the only way he could get attention. 

He exhaled and turned, relieved that this was all it was. He had to find it a little interesting- How childish Izaya could be. He acted high and mighty, but there were times where it looked like he was genuinely lost. The inexperience of his intimacy clearly just a skewed rendition of what he sees.

Shizuo was looking too much into this.

He was going to make dinner then go to bed.

“There’s leftovers in the fridge.” Izaya said. “Namie made some good udon yesterday. There should still be enough.” 

That irritated him. 

He didn’t reply then, going to his cup and downing the very last of it and tossing it into the sink. Calmly reaching for instruments of cooking- A pot. A pan. Juggling ideas of recipes in his head on what might be good.

“At least that’s what _I’m_ having.” 

Alright, he doesn’t care what he eats. It’s not like he makes food for him. It’s not like he _likes_ making food for him. The man is grown, he should be making his own food anyway, instead of mooching off of seconds and leftovers. Or going out to eat and ordering take out.   
He’s a child and judgmental enough to act like he isn’t. That because he’s so much smarter he shouldn’t be doing mundane tasks like this. It’s pissing him off.

It’s pissing him off.

It’s seriously pissing him off.

Izaya fetched the plastic container from the fridge and set it on the counter, just about to peel away the top when Shizuo grabbed his thin wrist. Slammed it down on the counter to pin it there- Shocking him into a gasp.

“Sh-...” Izaya started, twisting his body away from the grip, grimacing. He didn’t feel it crack under his strength, so he was using the pressure he wanted. Good.

He leaned down a little.

“I’m making dinner.”

Izaya blinked. 

“But I’m hungry _now_.” 

His grip twisted Izaya’s arm with enough pressure to make anyone yelp in pain, but Izaya didn’t. His teeth just gritted tight and kept his eyes on Shizuo’s. Even managed a forced smile, but his voice was strained.  
“Being so rough over something so small. Is the monster pent up? Is the monster jealo-Ah.” He grimaced when Shizuo twisted further. Just slightly more pressure and he’d break Izaya’s arm.  
“Don’t break my arm over food, you fucking idiot.” He growled out.

And Shizuo finally let go.

Izaya worked his arm, rubbing the pain away with a look of irritation on his face. Then it cleared for him to give a nice smile. “But, okay, Shizu. I know how much you like being the one to cook.” _That’s not true._ “I’ll save Namie’s food for later.” The sugary taste of his tone smoothed over like this was normal.

And Izaya even had the audacity to kiss the edge of his mouth as he put the leftovers away. Left Shizuo standing there in frustration. 

_Izaya._

When food was done and Izaya took a helping it was difficult to not care what expression he made when he took his first bite. To know whether or not it was good or not.   
Shizuo thought it was, the recipe he found was pretty simple but he added a couple things that really added to the creation. Salty but not too salty, spicy but not too spicy. A hint of sweetness in the sauce but not enough to be distracting. The sweetness was new, he decided that as a last minute decision.   
Izaya didn’t give any particular expression as he ate it, more concentrated on his phone than anything else. 

He finally looked over into Shizuo’s intense eyes. Blinking. Then giving a burst of laughter that unsettled him. 

“It’s good, Shizu! I promise.” And there was some sincerity. “Maybe it could use a little more spice, but that’s just me.” He blew on a spoonful before taking the bite. 

“I’ll kill you.” 

And that narrowed Izaya’s eyes into a classic smirk. Daring on annoyance. An expression that’s reserved specifically for him.

“Okay. But only after I make this my last meal.”

Yet somehow after all that- they ended in bed- And making love with Izaya Orihara was awful.

Awful in a way where he couldn't bring himself to break him. He could easily- His body soft and pliant under him. Willing and all that. There was the frustation of who he was to him every time his grip on him was outright possessive. And it took _forever._ It would seem like that'd be a positive thing, but with his dulled senses it was usually a pain. Even Izaya sometimes giving up and calling it quits when it hit the hour mark. Other times Izaya would push it into two hours.

The only thing Shizuo genuinely found himself caring about- Was just how he could grab him and hold him in a tight grip. Grabbing a deep physical affection without his biting, dumb remarks. That sometimes he would just be limp in his arms. Asleep, or foolishly trusting. Or maybe it was over confidence to believe Shizuo didn't just decide to kill him.   
Who was he kidding, they both know he truly couldn't do it. Not anymore, at least. It felt stupid on his tongue half the time. 

He knew it was mutual. Izaya was amazing at being flirty and sly, an over compensation for his dramatic need for attention. 

Shizuo was pretty sure he enjoyed the cuddling and sleeping part more than he did.


End file.
